


Spider Accessories

by caz251



Series: Creepy Kooky Spooky...Torchwood [34]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wednesday thinks about her spiders as she gets ready for an important event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider Accessories

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Any, any, keeping spiders as pets is not a good way to make yourself popular at fic_promptly.  
> This is set in my Addams Family/Torchwood verse which I have been neglecting, hopefully more to come in this verse shortly.

Wednesday Addams had never been a popular person, outside of her family that was, as everyone was popular in their family, it was just how they were. Whenever her parents had wanted to torture her by sending her to school to make friends, their efforts were wasted, something that she was grateful for. She had never been the type to want friends, she had her family, she didn’t need anyone else. Even at a young age she was reliant only on the Addams family, never looking outside of it for companionship if she could help it; and for the most part she could.

She was a smart child, and she had made sure that the other children didn’t want to include her in their games. Taking some of her pets to school with her had ensured that the other children were wary around her, after all not all children were as keen on spiders as she was. Any children who were still persistent after that, well it would only be polite to invite them over to play and show them the rest of her pets. The little spiders that she took to school with her were nothing compared to her tarantula and her kitty cat, and she soon found herself friend free, just as she wished.

Even now as an adult she still took her spiders out with her to ward people off, only those who were made of sterner stuff, or could be of Addams potential would overlook her hairpiece pets. Her cousin Aluka’s wife hadn’t been receptive to them, she had practically screamed at the tarantula that had been holding her hair in place the night of the family party, but then again Gwen hadn’t really been receptive to anything Addams except the manor.

While she didn’t really care for or about Gwen, the team of people she worked with were rather interesting, and Wednesday had deemed them worthy of her attention. There was her cousin Tharmus of course, he was family he definitely had her attention, his mate the Captain whose longevity was something torturous, a walking corpse, and a rather sweet woman who seemed to see the best in most people despite the world she lived in. They seemed like they would be worthy of her attention, and none of them had bothered much about her spiders.

Well, Owen had mentioned them, not in terms of horror or hatred, but he had commented on them once in concern, something that made her like him even more. He had admitted to her that he was worried about forgetting that they were in her hair and accidentally harming them. She had assured him that wouldn’t happen, but he was still rather cautious were they were concerned. He had gone as far as insisting that on their wedding night she remove them from her hair as soon as they were alone, insisting that he wished to see her hair flowing around her.

Wednesday stared into the mirror in front of her watching herself do her hair, she had put it into her normal plaits, but instead of her two small spiders clutching the ends of them to hold her hair in place she twisted them up onto the back of her head to create a bun that was then held in place by her prized tarantula. The two smaller spiders were latched into her hair at the front, a bit like kirby grips. She nodded at herself once, it was perfect, her hair looked just right.

Turning away from the mirror she stood and walked over to the garment bag that was hanging from the front of her wardrobe, it was time to get ready. She opened the bag, the black fabric within spilling out. The dress was strapless with a full black skirt like a ball gown, the bodice was a corset style also black but covered with silver spider webbing that spilled down onto the skirt, a more perfect dress she could not have found.

Once dressed she glanced at herself in the mirror, a small smirk crossing her face before she crossed the room to the door, Owen wouldn’t know what had hit him. She opened the door, her parents on the other side waiting for her. Her mother handed her a black parasol and her father took her arm, leading her downstairs to the car that was waiting for them, Kitty Cat walking calmly at her side. As she sat in the car that was taking her to the boat that would take her to Flat Holm she thought about the day ahead, about Death’s message and her future. As she stepped off the boat on the island she looked at her family and her fiancé, she may not be popular, but she didn’t care.


End file.
